A Rockin' Tune
by Pikatwig
Summary: During a robotics expo, an EMP wave strikes, shutting down just about everything. Luckily, Megaman has the immunity to it, and must stop the terrorist group that caused this attack. Luckily, he's not alone... Made as a story to describe how Rock first met Tune, so, it's sort of important a read if you want to know a bit more about Tune.


Tune has appeared at various points in various things I've done that have connections with the Classic Megaman games, and some of you are more than likely wondering how it is they first met. Well… this is the purpose of this story here, to explain how the blue bomber first met Tune.

I do not own the Classic Megaman series, it belongs to Capcom, Keiji Inafune, and the like. However, I do own Dr. Blair and Tune/Sugar Woman.

Also, in terms of the Megaman continuity, this would take place after the events of Super Adventure Rockman and Megaman 5, but before Megaman 6. With that out of the way, let's begin.

* * *

"Suge (Awesome)…" Rock gawked as they walked around the convention center, seeing all of the robotics experts that were there to show off their inventions.

"It certainly is amazing Rock," Dr. Light smiled as they walked along, Rock being followed by both Rush and Beat.

"So… what did you need me for again? I… just don't remember all the details from earlier when we were talking," Rock inquired.

Dr. Light gave an annoyed sigh, realizing that Rock more than likely wasn't paying attention to him when he was discussing what they were going to be doing.

"I'm presenting the immunization substance, showing how it could be applied to other robots, just in the off hand chance there's another EMP wave," Dr. Light informed, with Rock turning around to see Auto was indeed carrying a tank filled with the light teal liquid like substance from the Ra Moon incident.

The brown haired robot gave a nod, understanding what it was they were going to be doing. Rock walked over to Dr. Light's booth, where they would be allowed some time to get things ready for the later presentation.

"So… how are you going to prove this stuff works anyway?" Rock asked next, "I mean… it's not like there's going to be an EMP wave again."

Dr. Light then pulled out a sort of projector like device, which had a mini generator on top of it, a sort of funnel for water power, and a sort of range detector.

"This, is how," Dr. Light informed, "This machine will create an EMP wave for the purposes of this working. But don't worry, it has a very short range in which it can work."

"Huh…" Rock blinked, looking at the device for a moment, "So… how long until we show this off?"

"About an hour, so you can roam around the convention center a little bit Rock. But before you go, I want to make sure you, Rush and Beat will be ready for later." Dr. Light told Rock, who nodded and looked at the container. He, Rush and Beat all got into the substance, Dr. Light starting a timer to make sure they were in there for no longer than thirty seconds.

After the thirty seconds were up, Beat aided Rock in getting out, while Rush used his downward Rush Coil to jump out. Rock reached for a towel and began to dry himself and Beat off, after Rush landed, he began to shake off the substance like a dog who just got out of the rain would, much to Rock's annoyance.

"So… how long is this gonna last?" Rock asked next.

"It'll last up to 48 hours this time, since you were all in it a less amount of time compared to before," Dr. Light explained, with Rock nodding and heading off with Beat and Rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at another part of the convention center entered a woman who had blonde hair, green eyes, a green shirt, black skirt, black high heels and a white lab coat. She was followed by a girl that looked no older than ten or eleven years old, with black hair tied into a ponytail being held by a pink scrunchie, brown eyes, was wearing a teal jacket, a violet shirt with an eight note in a pink heart and a ottava, brown skirt, teal shoes and a bracelet that was violet, teal and white, semi resembling candy, around her right wrist.

"Donc, pourquoi sommes-nous ici autrefois, Maman? (So, why are we here again Mom?)" the young girl asked in French.

"Sugar Woman… Je t'ai dit que nous sommes ici parce que beaucoup d'autres gens professionnels sont ici, et ne m'appelles pas ça en publique (I told you that we're here because many other professionals are here, and to not call me that in public)," the older woman responded.

"Ouai, ouai (Yea, yea)." the young girl responded, sitting down at a booth, the older woman doing the same, "...Est-ce que je peux aller explorer? (...can I go exploring?)"

"...Je suppose. Mais rentre dans une heure pour que je prépare ma présantation. Et sans blague, rentre dans une heure! (...I suppose so. Just be back in an hour so I can prepare for my presentation. And I mean it, be back in an hour!)"

"Okay," the young girl responded in pure English, heading off.

"Sans blague (I mean it) Sugar Woman!"

"Je t'ai dit, je m'appelle (I told you, my name is) Tune!" the girl responded running off.

"...that girl sometimes…" the woman groaned, seeing Tune leave.

* * *

"Hey Doc, look. Dr. Cossack is going to be speaking after you today," Auto informed Dr. Light, who looked over the itinerary,

He looked over it, and sure enough, Dr. Cossack would be speaking after him, and then the name after Dr. Cossack made his eyes widened and gulp.

"Something the matter?" Auto asked.

"...it's not important…" Dr. Light shrugged, as he sat down in his chair and just stared over his notes again.

* * *

Rock continued to walk around the area, seeing the various robotics experts presenting theories on various matters, such as how robots could be used to help with stuff like herding, research for solar energy, water purification, plant growth, among other things.

"Hmm… this is all interesting…" Rock admitted, as he walked along with Rush, Beat now perched on Rush's back. Beat then noticed something, got off of Rush's back and flew off, "Hey Beat! Get back here!"

Rock and Rush ran after Beat, the blue bird soon landing by somebody's booth, a smile on the robot bird's face.

"Hmm?" the person manning the booth blinked, turning to Beat. Rock gave a sigh, going over to take Beat back when he saw a familiar looking symbol.

"...Dr. Cossack?" Rock asked, sure enough, Beat's inventor and friend turned over to the blue robot, "It's good to see you again."

"Megaman?" a voice asked, with Rock turning over to see DCN.029, Ring Man, "Hey buddy, it's good to see you again."

"Ring Man, it's certainly been a while." Rock smiled, high fiving the ring bearing Robot Master. Ring Man then proceeded to go back behind a curtain and then walked out with DCN.029, Pharaoh Man, "Pharaoh Man! How are ya?"

"...it is nice to see you again," Pharaoh Man greeted, shaking hands with the Blue Bomber, "So… has Beat been good?"

"Yea, he has. He's been really helpful, especially during the global blackout," Rock smiled, "So… is everybody here?"

"No. Just us two, the doctor and Kalinka." Ring Man informed, "And before you ask, she's gone exploring, but she'll be back."

"...how has she been since the blackout? You said you had to stay with her more closely after it happened?" Rock asked Dr. Cossack.

The Russian scientist nodded, trying to ignore the memory of his only daughter's horrified screams.

"...maybe you two should stay away from Dr. Light's speech and display later today…" Rock told him, "He's going to be showing the substance that allowed me to save the world from the global blackout."

"...thanks for the heads up Rock." Dr. Cossack smiled as he looked over the itinerary again to see when Dr. Light was going on, when he noticed another name, "Oh? Tara's here too?"

"Who now?" Rock asked.

"Oh. Dr. Light must've not told you about her. Dr. Tara Blair is a friend of mine, his and Dr. Wily while we were all in college. Tara was a robotics expert from Paris, and she had a close bond with Thomas… they sort of… faded away, I don't know why… but when that happened, it was around that time that your older brother was built and blueprints were being sketched for you and Roll to be built," Dr. Cossack informed.

"Huh… maybe I can go and talk to her a little bit," Rock shrugged.

"Maybe," Dr. Cossack shrugged in response.

"So… was there anybody else in your little group?"

"One other man, Dr. R, we all liked to call him. He had some… different opinions on robots, thinking your IC chips were a waste of time. Dr. R worked aboard the Space Colony A.R.K, but was sanctioned for unethical experiments. He vanished one day and never returned… me and Thomas always wonder what ever happened to him…" Dr. Cossack informed.

Rock gave a nod and small shrug, making a mental note to talk to Dr. Light about who this person was and why he thought these things, with another thought soon coming to him… who was this Dr. Blair, and why Dr. Light never brought her up before if she was so important to his life.

"...Rush, Beat, come on, let's see if we can find this Dr. Blair and speak with her," Rock told them.

* * *

Tune continued to wander around, simply awed at the sight of all the other robots and their creators.

"C'est chouette… (This is so cool…)" Tune giggled, continuing to roam around. She skipped around a little bit, however, while she did so, this caused her bracelet to go flying off of her wrist. It bounced off of the back of Auto's head and right into the immunization substance, "Mais non, non, non… Maman va me tuer si elle sait… (Oh no, no, no… Mom's gonna dismantle me if she finds out…)"

Auto walked away to go and get something, giving Tune the chance to go and get her bracelet. She took a chair that was by Dr. Light's booth, pulled it up by the container and reached to try and get her bracelet. However, she couldn't reach it, Tune then got up on the top of the chair and tried to reach in.

The chair began to wobble due to Tune's weight, but the young female Robot Master didn't see this happen.

"Presque… je l'ai… (Almost… got it…)" Tune muttered, when she lost balance and fell right in! Auto didn't see or hear her fall inside, much to her relief, allowing the black haired girl to fish around for her bracelet. She got it and got out, unknowingly having been in there for thirty second, Tune put her bracelet back on and quickly grabbed towels to dry off herself and use a self-heater to dry off her clothes. Tune quickly ran and hid before Auto could catch her.

After Tune left, a security guard walked up to Dr. Light's booth and looked over it.

"Oh? Hello man, what's going on?" Auto asked.

"Are you… Dr. Light's assistant?" the security officer inquired.

Auto gave a nod, and the security officer looked around a bit, looking over the EMP creating device, "Do you mind if I scan this, make sure it's safe?"

"Don't see why not," Auto shrugged.

The security officer took out a sort of scanner that was black, with a white button in the center and a blue light near the front, he scanned the EMP creating device for a moment. The officer gave a nod and then put the device away, "Alright. Thank you,"

The person took his leave, walked around a corner and headed up to the main security room. Inside of it, was a man who had a black jacket, black pants, a white undershirt, and on his back was a symbol with a golden circle, a spear with the tip being a chunk of amethyst.

"Hey, Mr. Nishikashi, I got you what you were looking for," the person informed.

"Good, good," the person smiled, looking over the schematics that the scanner had copied from Dr. Light's EMP generating machine, "Alright… so it's radius is… oi… that's so small… hmm… we have guys who can replicate this, right? Do it… and make sure to increase the radius… from this puny amount, to the entire convention center,"

"Right away," the person saluted, as he walked away to go and inform somebody to get on that.

The person disguised as the head of security, hid the symbol that was on his back and he looked over the various robots.

"Pitiful robots… mindlessly thinking that they're the friends of humanity. The rage of humans who refuse to trust you will stop you before it's to late… they'll gather in a rebellion one day… not if I, Nishikashi Tayama, of the Amethyst Spears… stop them in their tracks…" he monologued to himself.

* * *

Rock simply kept his eyes open for Dr. Blair's booth so he could try and speak with her, having Rush and Beat also look as well, the trio not having much luck in finding her.

"Et pour concluire… (And in conclusion…)" Rock heard somebody speak. He turned over to see Dr. Blair's booth, the professor having been talking about her research and notes, the people who were there all gave some advice and stuff, with Rock walking over to her as the other researchers took their leave.

"Hello, you're Dr. Blair, right?"

"Qui, (Yes)," Dr. Blair nodded.

"I'm Rock Light. And these are Rush and Beat," Rock smiled, introducing himself, with Dr. Blair's expression turning sour.

"Quelle joie… toi (Oh joy… you)" she said in French, before sighing, "...so, Thomas is here?"

"Yea," Rock nodded.

"...give him my regards…" Dr. Blair told Rock, before turning away and going back over her research notes. Rock tried to get her attention again, but Dr. Blair just ignored him, turning away from him. Rock looked at her presentation intel from the itinerary and saw her section.

"'Dr. Tara Blair- presenting robot concepts of the future'. Oh. So… is it like, making robots a bit more human like?" Rock asked Dr. Blair.

"...making more humanoid robots? Give me a break kid…" Dr. Blair told Rock in anger.

"Why do you say that? After all, some robots can be like special to their creator, almost like a fami-" Rock began in response, before Dr. Blair's hand banged on the desk, getting him to stop.

Almost as if her voice was filled with venom, Dr. Blair told Rock in a bit of a poisonous tone two words, "Go. Away,"

Rock attempted to get in another world, before Dr. Blair gave him a look that seemed to be a sort of mix of a frozen and poisonous anger. Rock just nodded and walked off.

"En faisant encore des robots humanoïdes (Making more human like robots) please…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Soon, the scientists had gathered up in a presentation room, with Dr. Light making sure Rock, who was in his iconic blue and cyan armor at the moment, was ready for their presentation.

"You all ready to do this?" Dr. Light asked.

"Hai (Yep)," Megaman nodded, "You two ready?"

Both Beat and Rush nodded, with Megaman giving a smile to Dr. Light, who walked on stage, the blue robot noticing a few guards seemingly giving him a stink eye. Megaman simply shrugged this off and got ready to go on stage.

-Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all remember the great travesty that befell most of the world only eight months ago… the Global Blackout.- Dr. Light began, speaking into a microphone, news and media covering this for the world to see, -And as you all know, my dear son Megaman was able to save our world once more,"

Dr. Blair gave an annoyed eye roll at the fact Dr. Light had called Megaman his "son", but just remained silent.

"...Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as? (Mom, what's the matter?)" Tune asked.

"Rien (Nothing.)" Dr. Blair responded, not wishing to talk any further.

-But you may be wondering how it is he was able to do this. I can present this research for the betterment of mankind, and in the off hand chance we do have another Blackout, we will be able to prevent...- Dr. Light continued, however, his microphone just went out at that moment, "...what the?"

 _-The good doctor is right. Prevent._ Prevent _the travesty of the robot revolution!-_ a voice shouted over the electronic PA system. People in the crowd gasped, with Dr. Light turning to see the man who was posing as head of security, who had brown hair and purple eyes, still wearing the outfit he had on earlier, _-Amethyst Spears, UNLEASH THE EMP!-_

All of a sudden, all of the power in the building was knocked out, along with various other electronics, such as cell phones, the cameras broadcasting this, and the robots.

"Tune… go and hide," Dr. Blair told the girl.

"Mais (But)-"

"Go, now!" Dr. Blair repeated, with Tune nodding and running off to hide, the scuffle of people in a panic being the best cover for her to get away.

"Dr. Light, what's going on?" Megaman asked, hurrying over to Dr. Light.

"I don't know Rock… I don't know, but for now, dismiss your armor and hide, I'll figure out what I can, just hide back there, alright?" Dr. Light asked, motioning for him to go and hide behind the curtains. The blue bomber nodded, motioning for Beat and Rush to follow him into hiding.

Suddenly, some people wearing the black outfit with the amethyst tipped spear symbol walked over, and dumped the contents of the immunization liquid on the screen, with the leader appearing on it once more.

 _-Good, good. Oh… you're the famous Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, the founder of Light Labs, creator of Lightanium, and developer of various Robot Masters… oh yea… the father of Megaman… how does it feel knowing today was the last day you'd ever spend with your son?-_

"Wha-what?" Dr. Light responded in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

 _-Oh… forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tayama Nishikashi, and I am the leader of these wonderful people here, known as the Amethyst Spears. We're going to stop robotics before it goes to far…-_ Tayama told Dr. Light, with Dr. Blair walking up to his side, _-Oh yes. Dr. Tara Fune Blair. Born in Paris, France, dear friend of yours, Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack, Dr. Albert Wicked Wily and Dr. I-, -_

"Shut up. How do you know about us, and what do you want?" Dr. Blair demanded to know.

 _-Alright, alright… might as well cut to the chase. I know both of you have big plans for the future of robotics, and I'm putting a stop to your plans… and once all of the humans are out of here, all of these precious little robots go bye-bye,-_ Tayama informed.

Dr. Light gave a worried gasp at this, knowing fully well that not only was his eyes set on Megaman, but every single robot at the convention center.

* * *

Rock, Rush and Beat had managed to hide in a booth and at the moment, were trying to figure out a plan.

"Amethyst Spears, all humans, evacuate at once!" somebody shouted, with Rock remaining completely still and motionless as he heard people screaming as they were being shoved out.

"What am I going to do? I can't fight humans… ugh… I need a plan, fast," Rock muttered.

"Come on you, let's get you outta here," a Spear stated, with Rock poking his head up to see one Amethyst Spear was trying to grab a girl in a teal jacket.

"Non, laisse-moi! (No, let me go!)" the girl shouted in French, trying to squirm out of the Amethyst Spear member's grasp. Rock watched this, the Spear attempting to pick the girl up, but was unsuccessful.

"...spunky little girl, ain't ya?" another Spear added with a smirk, patting the girl on the head.

"...Rush, Beat, distract them, I'm gonna get that girl and hide her," Rock told his two companions.

Rush slipped forward, barking at the Spears, but due to the lights being off, they couldn't see where it was coming from.

'...wait… the rules of robotics state that I can't harm another human… unless interactions risk putting other humans in danger!' Rock thought, realizing that he could fight back. He quickly turned his right arm into his Mega Buster, ran forward and blasted the second Amethyst Spear down.

"Eh?" the girl blinked in confusion, with Rush and Beat continuing to distract the first Spear, barking and chirping in different locations, both of them moving around quickly so they wouldn't be captured.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you," Rock told the girl, grabbing her hand, "Rush, Beat, come on!"

Rock began to run, guiding the girl deeper into the convention center, Rush and Beat being able to keep up due to being able to sense where Rock was running, but Beat turned away to try and give the Amethyst Spear member that was following them the slip.

* * *

"...we should be safe for now," Rock panted, the two now hiding in a spot with a bit of a skylight so they could see what was going on, "...daijobu? (Are you alright?)"

"Quoi? Je ne parle pas japonais (Huh? I don't speak Japanese)," the girl told Rock, making him blink for a moment.

"Oh… Gomen… (Sorry...)" Rock apologized, before he quickly had to correct himself, "I said 'I'm sorry'. Uh… do you understand me at all?"

"Ouai, je le parle (Yea, I do)," the girl nodded, before she cleared her throat, "...I can speak English…"

"Good, I'm DLN.001 Rock Light,"

"...I know who you are. You're the famous Megaman," the girl smiled, being sure to keep her voice down, as they lowered down to continue speaking, "...DBN.081 Sugar Woman, but call me Tune,"

"...wait a moment, 'DBN'... your creator wouldn't happen to be…" Rock began.

"Dr. Tara Blair," Tune stated with a smile.

"...but you're so… human," Rock blinked, "And… she seemed against the idea of making robots human like,"

The female Robot Master simply gave a shrug, brushing her hair out of her face after she shrugged. Beat began to chirp a little bit, with Rock peeking out from a corner and seeing some Amethyst Spear members were looking around for people still in the convention center.

"Honestly that blonde girl wouldn't shut up…" a male Amethyst Spear groaned, "I was glad her dad was around…"

"I think that was an old friend of Drs. Light and Blair… think we should bring this guy back inside?" a female Amethyst Spear asked.

"Nah. That daughter of his is to much trouble to be kept without him… I say we just leave them be," the male Spear responded.

The duo walked away, with Rock giving a gasp, knowing exactly who they were speaking about. He gave an annoyed growl, with Tune looking down and tossing gumballs at them, causing the two to slip and fall down.

"Come on, this way," Tune told Rock, with Rock, Beat and Rush quickly following her.

"Why did you do that?" Rock asked as they ran.

"So they wouldn't follow us, bête (silly)," Tune responded cheerfully, "And I didn't actually hurt them, I just distracted them, so, it's in line with the rules,"

Before the blue hero could respond, he realized that Tune had a point, she didn't actually hurt any of them, but just caused them to fall over. The two continued to run, before ducking behind a corner.

"Alright… we need a plan to stop these guys, rescue the Doctors and save the other people. Got any ideas?" Rock asked Tune.

"Well… if we actually knew what they were trying to do here, we could put a plan together…" Tune told him.

Somebody approached again, but Rock and Tune heard a sort of beeping sound.

"So… we're supposed to do what now?" one Amethyst Spear member asked another one.

"Ugh… idiot. You're supposed to be setting these bombs up so we can blow up all of the robots and their IC chips," the second one reminded.

"Little bit… drastic, but it'll work to stop the robots from advancing," a third one added.

A bomb was placed down near the booth Rock and Tune were hiding behind, the bomb itself being red and silver, having four spikes on it's top, and in the center of the top was a timer, but the bomb was not yet active. The three Spears left, with Beat and Rush slowly heading out to make sure the bomb was not motion sensored.

The bomb wasn't, allowing Rock and Tune to move in and take a look at it.

"Well… this is bad," Rock muttered, as he changed into his Megaman armor and looked at the bomb in thought. He analyzed it for a moment, seeing that a small spark of energy should be able to disarm it. After thinking it over, he searched through the weapon data chip and found the best Master Weapon to use.

Suddenly, Megaman's blue and cyan armor changed colors, the blue areas turning orange and the cyan areas turning white. He carefully armed a Buster with a sort of needle and placed it on top of the bomb, causing it to short circuit and become deactive.

"Sympa! (Nice!)" Tune smiled, high fiving Megaman's free hand.

"...alright… but, that was just one bomb. We're gonna need to find the others…" Megaman reminded, "Wherever the heck the others are,"

"Well… I can charge up a bit of energy if I fire my Sugar Buster enough, and I can avoid being seen since I'm a bit of a parkour expert," Tune told Megaman with a smirk on her face.

"And I can use Pharaoh Man's Pharaoh Shot to find the other bombs… alright, we can do this. But take Beat with you, so you can be able to locate the bombs," Megaman told her.

"Gotcha," Tune nodded, as she actually activated her own armor, which was similar to Megaman's, but she had high heels, a visor over her eyes, a heart shaped symbol atop her forehead and her ponytail sticked out a bit out the back of her helmet, her body being mostly teal, with violet highlights akin to Megaman's armor, "Now, you can call me Sugar Woman, if you want to that is,"

"Alright. Good luck," Megaman smiled, the two quickly hurrying off in different directions, Rush following Megaman and Beat following Sugar Woman.

* * *

At the time, the bombs were being set up all over the convention center, with Tayama looking at the GPS system that was placed on the bombs, seeing the 40 bombs were all being set… but noticed only 39 blinking dots.

"What the heck?" Tayama blinked, as he looked over to a monitor and looked to a coded dot password system, typing in B6, D4, F2 and F4, seeing that a bomb was no longer online.

"Spear 44, go to Bomb Number 02, it's not online!" Tayama ordered.

-Sir, yes, sir!- Spear 44 responded.

 _-Bomb?-_ Dr. Light's voice asked, as Tayama turned back to the monitor he was using to talk with Drs. Light and Blair.

* * *

 _-...whoops, you heard about the big surprise. Well, might as well tell you. Remember how I mentioned I'm going to make the robots go bye-bye? Well, we're blowing them up,-_ Tayama informed.

"You're insane!" Dr. Light responded.

"Sides, you don't need to blow them up. Enough exposure to this field will short them out… and kill us humans…" Dr. Blair added.

 _-I'm making sure there is no rebuilding. So, bombs it is!-_ Tayama responded.

"...Rock…" Dr. Light muttered in worry.

"Thomas…" Dr. Blair sighed, feeling like she should be there for her friend, but was internally a bit happy… "...look, if I know that hero… he won't let this stop him easily…"

 _-What do you mean four more bombs went offline?!-_ Tayama shouted to somebody.

* * *

-I don't know, suddenly, four bombs signals went off!- Spear 89 responded.

Tayama looked over to his computer screen showing all of the bombs, and sure enough, there were more bombs going off.

"That stupid blue bomber… wait… there's no way he can be doing this on his own… there are almost two bombs going off at the same time… and they're to far apart… either his little buddies are smarter than we thought or… he's got some help… Spears 89, 20 and 39, go to Dr. Light's booth and see who else has come with him and that stupid blue 'hero'!"

-Sir, yes sir!- Spear 89 and 39 responded.

* * *

"Tune, how are you doing?" Megaman asked over a sort of com-link between himself and her, the Blue Bomber using Spark Shock to disarm another bomb.

-I'm doing good. My parkour has been able to keep me out of sight from those bad guys. What do you think they're even doing anyway?- Sugar Woman asked.

"Honestly… given the use of the EMP wave and bombs… I think they're a bunch of terrorist and they're looking to get rid of robots… but why is the big question…" Megaman told Sugar Woman, as the blue hero finished disarming another bomb.

-Given everything you have been stopping over these past few years, I wouldn't be surprised if people are scared. Fear makes humans do stupid things.-

"Valid point," Megaman nodded, changing his weapon to Pharaoh Shot, causing the cyan areas on his suit to become a light orange and the blue parts to become a scarlet color. He charged up the solar energy sphere and got onto Rush, flying in the air to try and find the next bomb.

-Hey… I know this isn't exactly the best time to bring this up, but…-

* * *

"Do you remember going to Paris a few months ago to stop PMN-037 Star Man?" Sugar Woman asked as Beat followed the Robot Master who was currently running along the side of a wall.

-...yea, I remember. But the creator of Star Man wasn't,-

"You protected me from him,"

-Ara (Huh)?- Megaman blinked in confusion.

"...don't you remember? Star Man was attacking a cafe just outside of the Paris Space Museum, he grabbed a girl… ringing any bells yet?" Sugar Woman continued.

-...that was you?-

"Yep."

-Wait… why didn't you actually try and fight Star Man then?-

"...I wasn't combat ready at the time…" Sugar Woman admitted, as she landed, having found another bomb. She began to fire her Sugar Buster at it, which caused candy like shots to hit the bomb, they were able to short out the bomb quickly, making Sugar Woman smirk, "In fact, because of that attack, I got combat modified."

-Huh… okay.- Megaman nodded.

* * *

"Bombs 33 and 21 have gone offline… this is great… they've taken out seven bombs… hurry up and find them before all of the bombs are offline!" Tayama ordered more Spears.

-Sir, yes sir.- several Spears responded as they began to look for Megaman and Sugar Woman.

* * *

"Hey Rock, I think I hear some of those bad guys coming… we're gonna need to take cover," Sugar Woman told Megaman.

-Alright… but where?- Megaman asked.

Sugar Woman scratched the back of her head for a moment, before seeing the railing where people would man the lights.

"The railing where the lights are!" Sugar Woman said quickly, before disconnecting communications with Megaman for the time being, "Beat get me up there, quick!"

"Be be!" Beat nodded, grabbing Sugar Woman's shoulders and quickly bringing her upwards.

* * *

"Alright Rush, let's go!" Megaman nodded, with Rush changing to the Rush Jet and the two flying up to get to railing with the lights to rendezvous with Sugar Woman. However, while above, he saw where the Amethyst Spears had placed like ten bombs. The Blue Bomber chose to take the risk of being caught to disarm them.

* * *

"What?! Why are Bombs 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20 all offline?!" Tayama demanded to know.

-That Megaman and his partner must've gotten to them- Spear 21 responded.

"Tch… no choice. Is the Amethyst Crusher ready yet?" Tayama demanded of a scientist in the room with him.

"It's at 57% completion. We still need to attach the spear, the lower body and-" a scientist began.

"Have it ready to be deployed at once!" Tayama demanded, "I don't care if it's not ready yet! I AM getting rid of Megaman and his little sidekick!"

"...as you wish," the scientist sighed.

* * *

"So, I heard somebody say there are supposed to be 40 bombs. Let's see… you disarms five… I've disarmed two… and that would be seven. I disarmed another three… so that's ten." Sugar Woman muttered, having taken off her helmet for a moment.

"And then I got nine… and another ten just before getting up here, so that would be 29." Megaman added.

"Wait," Sugar Woman told Megaman, going over and blasting a bomb with her Buster, the bomb shorted out and fell to the ground, harmlessly thudding on the ground, "Make that trente (30). There's only dix (10) left,"

"That's good," Megaman smiled.

"Tres bien (Very good)," Sugar Woman added, the two high-fiving again.

Suddenly, the area began to rumble, causing the railing the two were on to begin to shake and lose balance.

"What's happening?" Megaman gulped as they looked below and saw something approaching.

The thing that was approaching was mechanical, using steam energy to move, so it would be unaffected by the EMP wave. The bottom of it was aligned with spikes, the middle of it appeared to be a spear-tip with two holes to view outside, and the Amethyst Spear symbol on the forehead.

-Hello there Megaman and sidekick!- Tayama smirked, as a speartip charged up energy, -I don't know how you two survived the EMP wave, but you're toast!"

The blue sphere of charged up energy was sent flying right at the four, knocking Sugar Woman off of the railing. Megaman jumped down and grabbed her hand, just barely hanging onto the side of what remained of the railing.

"Daijobu, Tune?" Megaman asked.

"Yea. But just let me go!" Sugar Woman responded.

"I won't let you go! You'll get hurt!" Megaman shouted back, his grip on the railing slipping.

-Sounds like you two are…- Tayama began, before arming a spear like energy weapon, sending it flying right at Megaman, destroying what remained of the railing, -Falling, for each-other!-

Sugar Woman and Megaman both fell, the Blue Bomber not letting go of Tune's hand as they fell to the ground. Beat and Rush hurried on down, managing to catch them and let them land a bit more safely on the ground, but it was still a rough landing.

"What was that?" Dr. Light gulped.

"...must've been your 'son', Thomas," Dr. Blair responded, adding air quotes to 'son'. Dr. Light took noticed of this and gave an annoyed groan.

"Are you _still_ bitter about that?" he asked.

"Yes. I am, but can you blame me?!" she demanded in anger.

* * *

"...you alright Tune?" Megaman asked, the two getting back up from the fall.

"Yea…" Tune nodded, blushing a bit, seeing that Megaman was still holding her hand. He was about to let go, but Tune tightened her grip, "...don't let go just yet?"

"...alright, just a moment longer," Megaman sighed, as he saw Rush and Beat get their helmets. Suddenly, on Megaman's internal computer, he saw the 'Weapon Get' icon blinking. He looked and saw he copied a weapon called the Silver Tomahawk. Megaman let go, with Tune resuming her Sugar Woman armor, Beat handing Sugar Woman her helmet.

"I can't believe that dumb machine knocked us down with a stupid Hado-" Megaman began.

"...I got a new Weapon Card?" Sugar Woman blinked, looking at a card, showing the image of flowers acting as a barrier.

"Weapon Card?" Megaman blinked.

"Dr. Blair didn't want her line to get so easily doubled, so we use a system of cards and a card reader. New cards can be created through contact, and the data is saved in this puppy," Sugar Woman informed, showing a sort of card reader that had a pull tab on it, when pulled, the tab had a sort of insert for the reader. Sugar Woman put in the card and slided it into the reader, displaying 'Weapon Get: Plant Barrier' on her internal computer, "'Plant Barrier'? Sounds kind of neat."

Megaman turned to see that they had accidentally crashed by eight Robot Masters, none of them sustained any damage, but they had damaged the transport capsules they were in. However, there was no time to do anything, as Megaman saw another bomb was located above them. He quickly changed back to the Spark Shock and was ready to use it, however, he saw he was out of energy to use it. He switched back to normal and charged up his Buster, hoping it would give the same sort of spark to deactivate the bomb. The Charged Shot hit and… it worked!

"Wow… you can charge your Buster?" Sugar Woman gawked.

"Yea. ...you can't?"

"Nope."

Megaman gave a blink before shrugging a bit, when they heard somebody approach. The duo had their Busters at the ready and waited.

"...Rock, are you alright?" Dr. Light's voice asked, with the creator/father of Megaman walking over to him, moving the curtains that covered where they were.

"Dad!" Megaman smiled, hurrying over to hug him, the blue hero began to get a little teary eyed, Dr. Blair rolled her eyes at this, before walking over to Sugar Woman.

"...good job. You… helped him… and… well… I guess… I'm… proud of you." Dr. Blair informed, "And I… I guess I was… I mean… I…"

"I was worried about you too, Mom," Sugar Woman smiled, "But… Rock's gonna need my help to stop this guy and save all of the robots here… but… there are bombs somewhere… we managed to disarm 31, so there's nine left…"

-Megaman… sidekick… come out wherever you are… or do you not care what happens to your precious creator and his little girlfriend?- Tayama called out.

Dr. Blair clenched her fist in anger and whispered into Sugar Woman's ear "Kick his butt,"

Sugar Woman and Megaman headed forward, both ready to continue the fight.

-I see you're here now… took long enough.- Tayama smirked, opening up the window at the cockpit, with Sugar Woman readying her Buster to attack.

"Not yet," Megaman whispered.

"Eh?" Sugar Woman blinked.

"Dr. Light, Dr. Blair and those robots back there are in danger if we fight here… we need to move him away from them,"

Sugar Woman gave a nod, with Beat quickly picking her up and flying her up and above the Amethyst Crusher, also quickly pelting it with shots from her Sugar Buster, managing to cause some slight damage, and allow Megaman and Rush some time to fly by quickly.

"...you know, I would almost expect him to be able to fuse with that dog," Dr. Blair admitted, as the Amethyst Crusher hopped after Sugar Woman, Megaman, Beat and Rush.

"...fuse with Rush? ...I'm going to have to remember that…" Dr. Light muttered.

* * *

With a small bit of a safe distance put between the Amethyst Crusher and the main room, Sugar Woman and Megaman began to pelt it with their Buster blasts, but it only did so much to it, and with the every oncoming threat of a blast shot, a hook attack and spikes lining the bottom of the machine, there was hardly enough time for them to be able to react and dodge, Beat and Rush getting them out of some tight spots.

"Sacre bleu…" Sugar Woman muttered, as Beat put her down, the poor bird out of energy, "Rest up little guy, you earned it. Me and Rock can handle it from here,"

Rush soon landed by Beat to catch his breath, Megaman and Sugar Woman now on their own to continue fighting, but their Buster shots still hardly did anything, but a charged up shot was able to do a bit more damage.

'What am I gonna do, I can't charge my Buster!' Sugar Woman thought, before remember she had copied a new weapon, she gave a small gulp before changing to the Plant Barrier, causing the teal areas on her armor to become pink and the violet areas to become white. She casted up the barrier of flower petals, managing to protect herself and Megaman from attacks, but only for a short frame of time, as the shield crumbled not long after blocking a charged up shot.

"...we need a plan, vite! (fast!)" Sugar Woman told Megaman, who thought for a moment, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Beat chirping, "Quoi?! (What?!)"

The turned to see that eight of the nine remaining bombs were all around them, five on the floor and three on the ceiling, meaning they had to think and act quickly.

"We were lured into a trap…" Sugar Woman realized, "He wanted us to move away from Mom and Dr. Light… so he could get rid of us in one fell swoop!"

"...do you have some energy from that shield?" Megaman asked.

"Yea… why?"

"I have an idea… but we're going to need a barrier up,"

"Bon. C'est quoi le projet? (Alright. What's the plan?)" Sugar Woman asked, with Megaman blinking for a moment.

"...I'm guessing that means 'Alright. What's the plan?', am I right?"

"Yea," Sugar Woman nodded, with Megaman whispering the plan to her. She gave a gulp, turning to him and she sighed, "That is stupid and reckless… but we really don't have any other choice right now? Alright… let's go for it…"

Megaman whistled for Rush and Beat to get over close and stay close.

"Hey you!" Sugar Woman shouted, "Come and get us!"

-Your death wish!- Tayama shouted in response, getting the Crusher to jump high into the air. The four quickly ran out of the way, Sugar Woman quickly casting up the Plant Barrier, Megaman holding onto her close, along with Rush and Beat, all of them hoping this would work.

The Amethyst Crusher accidentally landed on one of the bombs, causing a chain reaction of bombs to chirp and then go boom, the bombs causing the ceiling to cave in and fall right on top of the Amethyst Crusher, the residual explosion not damaging much else, with the Plant Barrier managing to hold up and protect Megaman, Sugar Woman and the two helper robots.

"...I think your plan worked… do you think he survived that?" Sugar Woman asked.

"With any luck, that thing has enough durability to at least keep that guy alive," Megaman responded.

-It does… and it has enough to keep on fighting!- Tayama shouted, as the Amethyst Crusher was able to get back up.

"Tu plaisantes?! Ça n'a pas marché? On ne peut pas arrêter ce truc! (Are you kidding me?! That didn't work? This thing is unstoppable!)" Sugar Woman shouted in French.

-This thing is completely durable! Nothing you stupid machines can do to stop it, so lie down and die already!- Tayama shouted.

"...Megaman, you copied a new weapon, see if that'll do anything!" Sugar Woman whispered.

With that, Megaman nodded and switched his weapon to the newly copied Silver Tomahawk, turning his cyan areas a light brown and the blue areas a brown color.

"...I'm not even silver, yet this is called the _Silver_ Tomahawk…" Megaman muttered, before he shrugged. He fired a shot from the weapon, which formed into a small tomahawk, which flew forward and… managed to chip the side of the armor!

"We have a weakness…" Sugar Woman smirked, "Keep firing, I'll give you cover!"

With that, Megaman fired several tomahawks at the Amethyst Crusher, Sugar Woman using the Plant Barrier to protect him as he did so, this was able to damage a good chunk of the Amethyst Crusher, and also exposed something near where the eyes of the cockpit were, a generator.

"Wait… that's Dr. Light EMP Generator…" Megaman whispered.

"If that goes boom, this mess is over?" Sugar Woman whispered back.

"Oh yea," Megaman nodded, ready to fire the shot.

-Hold on a moment you two…- Tayama began, before shrugging off the microphone, "You've stopped my bombs… correct? How many just blew up with the 31 you just stopped…"

"Duh, that was nine!" Megaman responded.

"No… that was eight. That's 39!" Sugar Woman realized.

"And guess where the last one is…" Tayama smirked, as he began to look for the detonator.

Both armored warriors thought this over for a moment, before realizing exactly where the last bomb was…

"In the main presenting room!" they both realized at the same time.

"This is bad… we need to do something…" Megaman said worriedly.

"And with this button…" Tayama began, as he pressed the detonator, "You have a minute to stop it… what's it gonna be machines? Stop me or the bomb?"

Both of them gasped, realizing they had to make a choice, either stop the EMP wave or save their creators.

"What are we going to do? We can't do both!" Megaman gulped.

"You're right… we can't. Give me your hand for a moment," Sugar Woman told him.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Megaman complied, switching back to his normal weapon, with Sugar Woman actually being able to copy this.

"Alright… Mega Charge…" she muttered, "You go and stop that bomb… I got this…"

"You sure?"

"I got this," Sugar Woman smirked, showing a card that was blue and cyan, being Megaman's own Master Weapon, the ability to charge shots, "I can do this. You go and save the doctors. Dépêche-toi! (Hurry!)"

"Alright… good luck Tune,"

"You too Rock,"

Megaman, Rush and Beat hurried back for the presentation room, while Sugar Woman took aim, her violet areas now being cyan and her teal areas now being blue. She took careful aim, knowing she would only get one shot…

* * *

Megaman hung onto Rush as tightly as he could, the robot dog flying with all of his energy, but he was running out quickly. He looked up to Beat, who nodded and quickly grabbed Megaman off of Rush. Rush quickly deployed the upwards Rush Coil and used it to send Megaman flying forward.

"...guys… thanks…" Megaman muttered as he was able to arrive in the room. He saw the bomb, right in the center of the stage, he unleashed the last Silver Tomahawk to get it into the air.

"What the…" Dr. Blair gawked as Megaman skidded to a stop, charged up his Buster and sent the shot flying right at the bomb, the energy from the charged shot managing to short circuit the bomb, just in the nick of time, "...you. Where is Sugar Woman?"

"She's… stopping… the source of this problem," Megaman responded, clearly a bit energy drained.

* * *

Sugar Woman charged up energy in her Buster, the sound of it charging was going quickly…

 _Du-Du-Du-Du-Dunnnnnnn…._

'One shot… that's all I'll need,' Sugar Woman thought with a smirk, firing it forward.

 _FWA-CHEW!_

The light blue orb of energy flew forward and it hit the target in a single shot, shorting out the EMP wave device, destroying it.

"No… no… NO! You stupid robot!" Tayama shouted, as he took out a weapon, "Heh… one shot from this… it's all I'll need to kill you…"

Sugar Woman slowly backed away, her programing telling her she couldn't shoot her Buster, since she would be bringing harm to a human who wasn't, at the moment anyway, bringing harm to other humans. She changed back to the Plant Barrier and attempted to use it to block the shot, but the shot was only partially stopped. She tried again, but saw Plant Barrier was out of energy.

"Now then… DIE!" Tayama shouted, about to fire the shot when suddenly…

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted, a bright flash coming from out of nowhere, blinding him. A boomerang like weapon flew forward, damaging the gun.

"Huh?" Sugar Woman blinked, as she turned to see it was Pharaoh Man and Ring Man. Sugar Woman smiled, waving at the two Dr. Cossack Number Robot Masters, who waved back, "You're finished… you won't be able to hurt anymore people,"

"...Rock, something wrong with you?" Ring Man asked.

Pharaoh Man and Sugar Woman both gave an annoyed groan, with Sugar Woman non-verbally pointing out that she had different armor than Megaman did.

* * *

The police soon arrived and began to arrest the Spears.

"Well… there's a 500 member count from this database… and we've found… 490… and their leader is missing…" one police officer informed the head of the expo.

"...hmm… that is problematic… but… my corporation should be able to find them…" the head of the expo shrugged, as he turned to see the police scooping up what remained of the Amethyst Crusher, "Matte, matte, matte (Wait, wait, wait)! I want those remains to be handed over to my company… for research purposes…"

"...you'd better be willing to pay for it, Mr. X," the officer responded, with the head of the expo, Mr. X, taking out a huge wad of cash, handing it to the officer. The officer blinked for a moment, before motioning for the crew to listen to Mr. X about what to do.

'That blue bumbler won't even know what hit him...' a certain somebody thought, looking at the remains of the Amethyst Crusher…

* * *

"Hey Tune," Rock started, walking over to her, the girl now sitting outside and watching the sun set by the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, bonsoir (good evening) Rock," Tune smiled, with Rock walking over and sitting down by her.

"Pretty day huh?" Rock told her.

"After all that fighting… I really needed a break…" Tune admitted, giggling a bit.

After a moment, Rock took in a deep breath and then turned to her, "...thanks a lot,"

"Pardonne-moi (I beg your pardon)?"

"...I said thank you. If it wasn't for you… I don't know what would've happened… so, thanks," Rock smiled, as he took out a bag with something in it, "Here… I got you something to say thanks…"

"Rock… you didn't have to," Tune said with a blush, as she was handed the bag. She opened it up to reveal a black French beret, "Wow…"

"I saw people give these to women in France… so, after things had calmed down enough, I went out, exchanged some Zennies for Euro, and here you go. Do you like it?" Rock inquired with a smile.

Tune put the beret on over her head, a blush and a smile on her face, "I love it… thank you so much,"

The two proceeded to hug, both of them smiling happily. After they let go, Rock got up and looked on at the sunset.

"Si je pouvais te dire comment je me sens… (If only I could tell you how I feel...)" Tune muttered, twirling her ponytail for a moment.

"What was that?" Rock asked.

"Oh… nothing," Tune responded, blushing a little bit, "...let's head on back inside, that Mr. X guy in charge of this convention said he had some sort of an announcement,"

Rock gave a nod, but stopped when he remembered he wanted to do something else first, "Right. Oh, but first, I'm gonna have Dr. Light remove this Silver Tomahawk weapon from my data banks, I don't think I'm gonna need it,"

"Alright, alright… I'll wait for ya," Tune smiled.

* * *

"On behalf of the expo, I wish to apologize for the attack that had happened today… I had no idea our security was breached when it is so tight..." Mr. X began, first and foremost apologizing for what had happened, "However… we have two brave heroes to thank for saving the convention, and countless lives within. DLN.001, Rock Light, or better known as Megaman, and DBN.081, Tune Blair, better known as Sugar Woman,"

The two walked up on stage, Rock waving to the crowd, while Tune was a bit more nervous, scratching the back of her head as she walked on stage.

"Rock, Tune, on behalf of X Industries, Paris, the expo, and all of the lives you have saved, both human and robotic, you are thanked," Mr. X smiled, as he was handed medals, placing one on them both, "Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much),"

"No problem," Rock smiled on back.

"It's our pleasure," Tune added with a giggle, the two heading back to their seats.

Mr. X cleared his throat and took out another section of note cards about what to say, "And among the lives rescued, are eight Robot Masters that could not have been replaced. Now… to move away from the sad news of a terrorist attack, onto some good news… X Industries is proud to present something to the entire world… the first ever, First Annual Global Robot Tournament!"

A sign moved down, showing the words 'First Annual Global Robot Tournament' on it.

"We will be having a tournament to show which robots are the best, and, brought here today are eight of the competing robots, whose creators could not make it, so, they asked me to watch them and make sure they get into the tournament," Mr. X continued.

"You don't think…" Tune whispered.

"Hailing from Canada, MXN.041, Blizzard Man! Hailing from Greece, MXN.042, Centaur Man! Hailing from India, MXN.043, Flame Man! Hailing from the United Kingdom, MXN.044, Knight Man! Hailing from Brazil, MXN.045, Plant Man! Hailing from North America, MXN.046, Tomahawk Man! Hailing from China, MXN.047, Wind Man! And finally, hailing from Japan, MXN.048, Yamato Man!" Mr. X announced, as the eight Robot Masters emerged from backstage.

Sure enough, they were indeed the eight robots that Rock and Tune almost damaged when they were shot down by the Amethyst Crusher.

"Wow… how ironic," Tune admitted with a giggle.

"Well… for once Tune, I'm glad I'm not going to have to fight and copy their weapons," Rock admitted, smiling at her…

* * *

 _(a preview of what's to come…)_

? (narrating): Time is a precious thing, yet it falls as though it's sand on a beach… *a hand is shown picking up a small grain of sand, before letting it fall down to the ground below.*

? (narrating): However, somebody is attempting to change this never changing law… the past can not be changed… *people are seen running in fear from a monster that is similar in shape to a bat*

? (narrating): Any violator of this never changing law will be stopped… and it's my job to stop them, no matter what… *a male is seen holding a black pass, with a clear screen on part of it, and an insert for a ticket*

? (narrating): For I am… the hero, fated to stop them…

?2: **Don't you mean…** _ **we**_ **are?**

?1 (speaking): Yea, yea… *chuckles*

*Scenes of somebody fighting the bat monster are shown, the hero fighting them is a bit obscured for the sake of looking cool.*

*The scene then transitions to a train coming out of a tunnel, a whistle blew, the train being a white and black bullet train with red details and red windows on the engine, and going through a bridge, the area seemingly being made of sand, and the sky being an aurora.*

*A clock is shown to be ticking, before the clock becomes part of an 'i', the title appearing…*

 **Warrior Rider Liner**

Coming this summer…

* * *

Surprise… were you surprised by that preview at the end? Yea, it's for a DA-exclusive project of mine, so if you want to read it, it's coming to my deviantart account, so you can.

Back over to this story, as I mentioned earlier, it does take place before Megaman 6, so there's a lot of foreshadowing done to it, so there's that.

Yes, before you ask, yes, this did have some inspiration from the Megaman Archie Comic arc, Spiritus Ex Machina (loosely meaning, 'Spirit of the Machine'), the Amethyst Spears are comparable to the Emerald Spears, but I do have some originality to this story, such as it taking place after the events of Super Adventure Rockman, which is plot important here, while the story arc in the Archie Comics actually sort of got the working for it, since Dr. Wily found Ra Moon.

And there are hidden references all over this story, and the name of the leader of the Amethyst Spears, Tayama Nishikashi, is a reference to somebody in Capcom who made another famous title. Hint, Megaman almost names an attack from that game after he and Sugar Woman got attacked by the Amethyst Crusher.

Speaking of Tune and Dr. Blair, both of them are characters I have more stories in mind for, I mean heck, Tune's in my collab Mega Kamen Rider Gaim and S&MMA, along with Dr. Blair in the latter. This is actually my story of how the two of them met, because I had a feeling people would be asking that question.

Anyway, if I had to pick a favorite part, it has to be when Rock and Tune are sitting and talking, watching the sunset, it was really cute.

Before I forget, I would like to give a special thanks to my French Teacher for helping me get the proper French translations for this story, so, thank you, and also, thanks to KKD for the description of that train that will be in my upcoming story.

And with that, this story has concluded, and I hope to see you people reading Warrior Rider Liner when it comes out this summer.

Just Live More.


End file.
